Best of friends
by Coolbeanies24
Summary: Jace and clary have been the best of friends ever since kindergarden but now that they are in their last year of high school will feelings start to change everything?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey can we go in the other room, I want to talk to you alone" he whispered in my ear. I pulled a serious expression so the people around us wouldn't be suspicious but on the inside I had butterfly's swarming. We walked out of the room casually and entered the room across the hall.

I walked over to a desk and sat on the edge of it. He started talking to me and I tried so hard to pay attention but I couldn't help but find my eyes roaming his body. He's always looked good but right now, he looks incredible.

I can tell he's frustrated because he's running his fingers through his hair but I still can't find it in me to break my thoughts. Out of nowhere he starts to come closer to me and my breathe catches. Did he see me staring? I wasn't being subtle at all. He stopped when he was standing directly in front of me and I involuntarily focused on his lips.

"...what do you think?" I finally heard him speak. I met his eyes and he was staring intently at me. Without thinking I leaned in very quickly and placed my lips on his.

He quickly pulled back and looked at me with an unknown expression before leaning back in and before I know it, he's pushed me down so I'm lying on the desk and he's on top of me. His kisses become fast and frenzied like he's been holding back. I don't complain though instead I hitch my right leg around his hip and he grinds into me.

I moan into his mouth and I can feel him smiling. All of a sudden the door bursts open "does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" My mum says staring at us with an angry expression. "Fuck" I whisper quietly to myself.

 **So here's my new fanfiction I know that I haven't finished secrets or rumors yet but I really wanted to start or at least introduce the idea of a new one. Secrets was getting pretty crazy for me so I decided to stop writing for that one and I will update it with an authors note explaining a bit more. As for rumors it's almost finished I just have to write the last two chapters and once I've done that I should hopefully start posting regularly to this one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i know it's been awhile but i had christmas and birthdays and a lot of crazy stuff but inbetween all that i managed to pre-write six chapters of this story so i hope you guys like it, i know i already have a review on the prolouge which is crazy but so amazing so yeah. let me know what you think and if i should keep posting the rest of the chapters.**

Best of Friends

CHAPTER 1

"cherry wait up" i turned to face my bets freind in the entire world, who i was hoping to avoid. "Jace, you know i hate it when you call me that" he laughed and i murmed "Assface" i could see his signature panty dropping smirk forming on his face and it made me want to punch him. "Jeez you sure are a delight this monring" i continue walking pretending that i didnt hear him. yes i was a grumpy today and its all his fault, well not entirely but i still blame him. "You know that you wouldnt be this grumpy if you just lost your virginty and with me being who i am. i would be more than happy to help you out with that" i stopped where i stood and stared at him with a shocked look on my face. the reason for the weirdness this morning was because i had a sex dream about jace last night and i woke up to... lets just say the dream ended on a good note, but now the problem is, i can't stop picturing him in all kinds of comprimising positions. during our entire friendship people have always told us that we would end up together and we usually just tell them they are insane and that its not like that with us, but after that dream i'm having weird feelings for him that i cant seem to shake.

"Earth to clary?" jace said waving his hand in my face. "Oh thank god, i thought i lost you for a minute then. obviously this subject has got you thinking about it" he nudged me and i laughed a nervous laugh "So what do you say, you want me?" i stared at him with my mouth open, was he asking if i wanted to lose my virginty to him. i kind of want to say yes, espically after that dream but instead i say nothing. "Close your mouth otherwise the fly's will have a new home" i shut my mouth and rolled my eyes at him. "Please jace like i would ever want to see you naked, let alone have sex with you" i said putting on my oblivious attitude. "oh you want me so bad clary i can feel it" i keep walking but ignore his comment. "well option B then, i'll help you find someone to have sex with" he said a slight edge to his voice. "Oh please jace, please will you help me? i dont know what i'd do with myself if i didnt have you to control my sex life" i said sarcastically "You know cherry this whole begging thing is kind of hot, tell me you need me" he said pouting and i punched his arm "Yeah right moron, hurry up or we'll be late for Chem the last thing we need is to piss off Erikson.

20 MINUTES LATER

"thanks jace now we both have to do an extra credit assignment and even worse you got us kicked out when theres still 40 minutes left" i sighed walking over to my locker "You're welcome, now about what we were discussing before..." i put my books away and tried to ignore him "I have no idea what your talking about" i said shoving my bag into my locker. "I'm talking about SEX!" he yelled and i slapped him but as i did i caught the eye of the second hottest guy at school - Jordan Kyle - He was second because jace was first, no one measured up to jace. jordan was tanned, muscly (not as much as jace) and had the most beautfiul bright blue eyes ever. "uh hey guys, sorry i overheared your conversation, i didnt know you two were together" jace looked at me and smiled "NO WHAT- I- I SWEAR WE ARE NOT TOGETHER OR EVEN HAVING SEX" i stuttered and mumbled and i felt like slamming my head against a locker. "O...kay, i'll see you later guys" we both said bye and as he left jace started laughing "I guess i can cross kyle of the list of potentials" my eyes snapped to his. "definitly not, so far he is the best one" i said grabbing my stuff and heading to the study hall. when i got there i noticed jace didnt follow weird. i sent him a text.

Where did you go?

\- C

Had to run ditching the day, meet at mine after school?

-J

see you there

-C

weird usually jace sticks by my side the whole day and if he heads home early he always tells me. i have a feeling somethings up, but then again it could just be paranoia. "Hey red" i heard the voice of the person i hate most. "What do you want sebastian?" i said without looking up from the book i was trying so desperately to bury myself in. "You would be nice" i started laughing hysterically and as i looked at his face i could tell he was being serious. "Yeah in your dreams" he winked "oh if you only knew the half of it" i faked a vomiting noise but he still didnt get the hint "Whats wrong? only willing to give it up to herondale? you know he and i have shared before" i looked up at him with confusion. deciding to just skip school all together i gathered my things and went to leave. "You can ask him if you want, i'm sure he'll give his "best friend" all the gory details" i was even more confused now, trying to ignore sebastian i headed off in the direction of my car.

Coming over now, be there when i get there. i have something to talk to you about

-C

after i sent the message i started my car and drove off in the direction of jace's house. i think i heard my phone buzz but i'm just going to ignore it, theres no point answering i'll be there in a few minutes anyway. i dont know why sebatian thought i was having sex with jace, i guess thats just how everyone assumes were mad for each other, but the thing about them sharing what was that all about. well i finally got to his house and i quickly checked my phone to make sure he was definitly here.

Everything okay?

-J

 **any idea's on what sebastian meant when he was talking about how he has shared with jace before? what is your prediction for the next chapter? i can promise that a lot of you wont be expecting what happens ;)**

 **see you soon xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry guys it's been a massive pain to upload this one chapter so hopefully it works and i can still post on saturday..**

Best of Friends

CHAPTER 2

once i'm outside his front door i pick up the key that he leaves under the mat and open the door. i'm very quiet to listen if anyone is actually here but unfortunatly i hear nothing. doesnt mean he isnt here. i walk up the stairs and reach his door, i contemplate knocking but decide aginst it. it would look stupid if no one was here. so i open the door and there he is reading a book on his bed, shirtless. "Sorry forgot to knock" i said wlaking over to his bed trying to remain calm. it's not like this is the first time i've seen him shirtless but now that i'm having mixed feelings. seeing him like this is really hot. "Dont lie i know you were trying to catch me in the act of something scandelous" he joked as i sat on his bed careful not to stare "your right jace, that has always been my greatest desire" i said in a mocking tone. "what are you reading?" i said changing the subject. he filpped the book over to show me the cover "really?" he smirks "how many times have you read that book now?" he just laughs and continues reading. i looked around his plain white OCD-ish looking room and it always made me laugh. what kind of teenage boy has their room this immaculate. the only thing out of place was three books sitting on his desk messily. intrigued i walked over to see what they were, and as soon as i did i burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fifty shades of grey triliogy? really jace? i didnt take you for the erotica type" i said finding he was halfway through the second book. "You say that but wait till you read some of it, then you'll understand" he said sitting up suddenly interested in me and the books. i giggled and opened it up to where he had the page bookmarked and decided to read the lines aloud just to tease him "He flexes his hips so his erecti..." i stop already getting flustered clearly he had stopped reading halfway through a sex scene. "Dont stop there. i want to hear what happens next" he said sounding geuninely intrigued. "Jace this is a little weird" i said knowing that that wasnt the problem. "Oh come on it's not that bad, its just the word erection. look now i've said it you can skip that word and continue" i swallowed a lump in my throat and somehow continued reading "...pushes against me...yes right there... he runs his teeth along my chin, eases back-" all of a sudden jace comes to stand behind me so he can read the book as well. "Keep reading" he says all serious and all i can concentrate on is his breathe on my neck and the words in the book. "uhh then he slides into me again" i can feel jace's body heat surrounding me "So slow, so sweet, so tender - his body pressing down on me, his elbows and his hands on either side of my face..." i stop and all i can picture is jace on top of me "Oh clary" he breathes as he let's go" jace says and snaps me back to reality. "Clary?" i said in suprise "thats your name cherry" he said matter of factly. "No why did you say oh clary?" i said looking at the page double checking we dont share the name.

"I said oh ana, i was reading the page because you started to zone out" he said and smirked "What were you thinking about?" he says and i have to think of something quickly. "sebastian" i said and i wanted to slap myself. jace gave me a weird look "NO, not like that" i said closing the book, i turned to face him to see him standing closer than i expected. our lips were merely inches apart and i couldnt think i knew we both started to move closer... "JACE, I'M HOME" his mum called from downstairs making us both jump apart. we looked at each other not saying anything and i couldnt help but let my eyes wonder to look at his incredibly toned torso. "Jace, you in there?" he mum called from the door and i shook my head at him to tell him not to answer, but i could tell from his evil smirk he had a plan. "yeah mum come in" i wanted to punch him, so i did just as she opened the door. "Clary what a suprise. Jace why is your shirt off... oh i understand" she said winking at us and oh my god was it embarresing "No mum we have told you a million times it's not like that, clary spilt some soda on me at school so we came home to change and hang out." she smiled like she didnt believe him one bit and to be honest i couldnt blame her. had she gotton home an hour later who knows what would have happened.

"alright whatever you say, i'll start cooking dinner see you guys in a few." she said before shutting the door. we had been friends that long that our parents just anturally assumed we would have dinner wherever house we were both at."Want to stay the night?" jace said non chalantly as he headed back down to finish his book for the millionth time. Well i cant leave now, i may have just found my new favourite book" i said motioning to the fifty shades book. "Well we have to start somewhere with your virgin quest." he said sounding bored. "I told you jordan, would be a good place to start" he just rolled his eyes and continued reading. after 40 minutes celine had dinner ready so we both went downstairs and ate. once we finished we went back upstairs and did some homework before deciding to go to sleep. as we both layed there in the darkness, it was completely silent and i wasnt sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Clary, have you fallen asleep?" he sad thankfully breaking the silence "No" i said quietly. "You know you dont have to do this lose your virginty thing if you dont want too" he said and i smiled, this was my favourite jace. the kind, sweet side of him i loved. "I know, it sounds fun, but there is a slight problem..." i trailed off feeling embarresed about it suddenly. "You haven't had your first kiss, right" i nodded my head even though i know he couldnt see me. "I could do it?" he said and i sat up and looked at him "haha very funny" i joked but even in the darkness i could tell he was serious. "Your serious?" i said crossing my legs starting to get nervous and strangly enough i looked at the fifty shades books. when i turned back he was right in front of me. i jumped a little but he cupped my face with his hand. "If you want me to be your first kiss, i'll do it" he said looking at my lips. was it just me being nervous or does it look like he wants too. i slowly nod my head and he leans in closer. just before his lips touch mine he says "Close your eyes clary" i shut them and feel his lips on mine. they are soft and amazing. at first im worried i dont know what i'm doing but eventually i can tell its fine. his lips start moving faster against mine and his mouth moves from my lips to my neck and i lout out a moan. we both jump apart, what the hell are we doing. "uhh thanks" i say awkwardly "Your welcome" he says as he gets out of bed "you alright?" i say worried i did something wrong. yeah i just need to use the toilet. "Alright night jace." i say before curling into a ball. "Night clary" i barely hear him say before i fall asleep dreaming of jace's lips on mine.

 **Leave a review on your predictions on what you think will happen next chapter.**

 **see you soon xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three, i hope you enjoy. i dont have much to say except to apologise about how long it took to post chapter two but hopefully everything can continue on as normal now..**

Best of Friends

CHAPTER 3

i woke feeling warm and comfortable. i felt so good that i didt want to open my eyes and ruin it. that was until i heard someone cough and my eyes opened and i could see that my body was tangled in jace's he wasnt wearing a shirt or pant just in his boxers and i was only wearing a shirt and underwear. i couldnt move and honestly i didnt want too. luckily jace was still alseep but my leg was draped across his and i was laying on his chest. i looked up at his face, he looked so peaceful. suddenly without realising i started tracing patterns on his of nowhere i could feel something poking at my thigh. i looked down to see and instantly untangled myself from him, did i just give him a... i moved so i was back on my side of the bed and faced the wall. i heard him move and wake up, so i pretended to be asleep. "Clary, come on we should probably get up" he said. i faked a groan and rubbed my eyes. and turned to face him. he had moved the covers over the lower half of himself so i couldnt see anything and to be honest i was glad. if we had both seen it, it would have been a little awkward. "fine, i dibs showering first" i said moving to get up. "You know i could always just join you?" he suggested with a smirk and i sent him a death glare "It would save water..." i said seriously and the look on his face was priceless, he looked so shocked that he didnt know what to do. "...but then i remember that i'm talking about you and think mmm better not" i said laughing as i enter the bathroom and shut the door.

while washing my body with strawberry soap (jace has some here for me) i started thinking back to last night and then i remember our kiss. it was just meant to be a quick kiss just to make sure i had one with a guy i trust and that but woah did it turn into so much more. he started kissing me back faster and more desperate and then moved down to my neck. once he reached this once spot behind my ear i couldnt help but moan, i had never felt anything like that, but after that happened it was like someone poured ice water on us and we realised what we were doing. still i keep thinking what wouldve happened if he didnt move away. he would keep kissing my neck and i would put my hands on amazingly toned body, he's take my shirt off and we'd both just be in our underwear. he would lay me back down and get on top of me, my legs at both sides of his hips... "Clary you almost done?" jace called from the otherside of the door, almost i thought to myself but instead washed the soap off my body. "Right that's it, i'm coming in. 3...2...1!" he said as he opened the door, luckily i had my body facing the wall and my back towards him. "Can i help you with something?" i asked and i watched his eyes go darker and i really liked it. he was still in his boxers and i had a feeling he wasnt going anywhere. "well you took too long so, i'm now going to havea shower" he said reching for his boxers seconds from pulling them down i turned and faced the wall before i could see anything.

well this just keeps getting better and better. i heard the shower door creak open and close. i could feel him next to me. his body heat driving me crazy. "Clary..." he whispered in my ear and i tipped my head back against his shoulder. i looked up at him and he had a serious look on his face. "dont be shy" he said and i knew what he was talking about. i had my hands covering everything. i lifted my head up, let my arms fall to my side and turned to face him. the minute i did his eyes were all over my body and i couldnt help but take a look at him. HOLY SHIT! he was huge. he always made jokes but you just assume every guy does that. i look back up at him and he's smirking "like what you see fray?" he says in his cocky tone. "Clearly you do Herondale" i say motioning to his big friend. he goes to say something but before he can we hear another voice "Jace, clary come on you'll be late for school" it's his mum. if she catches us like this, we will never hear the end of it. i go to run out the shower but instead collide with jace and i can feel his friend close to somewhere and under different circumstances i would launch myself at him but right now, i need to get out of here. i run back into the bedroom and throw on some clothes that i left in a draw here and quickly jump onto the bed just as his mum walks in. "oh there you are, wheres jace" she says and i pull my eyes away from my phone and say "he's in the shower" trying my hardest to not look interested or thinking about his huge- "Well make sure you guys get to school on time she said before leaving. i waited until i heard the front door close before i let out a sigh. i sat up and thought about what just happened. friends dont do that. or they have showers together but it's not meant to be sexual. he got two boners from me this morning and i dont know whether it's just cause its the morning or if it means soemthing else.

finally jace walked back into the room with a towel hanging low of his hips. if it wasnt the hottest thing i'd ever seen.. "where's mum?" he said concerned and i just said she left already. he started looking for clothes and when he found some he went to take his towel off and i abruptly said that i was going to make coffee. without anyone there to stop me who knows what i woudlve done. i was making mine and jace's coffee when i heard him coming downstairs. "you know i was thinking about something in the shower" he said out of the blue "was it that the strawberry soap smells amazing" i said trying to steer the conversation away. "No, it was about our kiss" i dropped the teaspoon and started rambling "Clary stop, it was great. all i'm saying is that the guys at our school have been kissing for years" he says as he gets closer to me. i can tell hes right behind me but i dont turn just yet. "Maybe we should pratice some more just so your confident enough to kiss anyone" he said and i couldnt help but have butterflys. no i cant have butterflys he's my best friend. i turn slowly and nod "What should we start with?" i say trying to joke and lighten the mood. "Why don't you kiss me. guys love it when the girl takes charge. i roll my eyes and try to calm my breathing. trying as hard as possible i would be confident. so i put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to me and we were kissing hungrily and desperately. i was holding his head to mine. suddenly he lifted me up on the bench and was in between my legs and i gasped in suprise. he slowly pulled back and i giggled. "I guess guys really do like it when girls take charge" he laughed and then coughed "Uh we have to get to school. come on" he said as he left me sitting on the bench turned on and very confused.

 **okay so thats the end, leave a review on what you think will happen next week**

 **see you soon xx**


End file.
